


触身球

by kaaaaaren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 钻石王牌 御泽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaaaaaren/pseuds/kaaaaaren
Summary: 触身球*御泽*R18*ooc属于我





	触身球

**Author's Note:**

> 触身球  
> *御泽  
> *R18  
> *ooc属于我

御幸一也真的喜欢当捕手，与其说是贪恋捕手这个位置，还不如说他痴迷于各种投手无限的可能性。投手个性的伸张总是直接反映到他的手心里，这种真实的震撼不断激发他的探索欲，这与他人性中的恶趣味也刚好相呈。御幸一也接下泽村荣纯的一球，站起来摆手示意不要了，他摘下捕套看向在那嚷嚷着还要投的傻子，发梢已经被汗完全浸湿，脸颊热得发红，看上去是高度兴奋，身体已经累得不行了。“好了，赶快收拾一下回去”他看不惯投手太折腾自己，走到傻子身后推了一把，“既然这么有活力，明天跟教练说一下训练加量不就好了！”说着后背上的手不但没有离开，反而回到肩膀上捏了一把。这一下不轻不重，捏得泽村荣纯一个激灵，回头瞪了一眼就跑开了。御幸一也高兴得哼着歌，摘下他头上的护具，说他训练一天的快乐建立在撩逗投手上也不为过，泽村荣纯尤为得趣，神经大条又好哄，带着整个队伍都热热闹闹的。他一路走回换衣间，发现队里的小傻子还没走，正一脸复杂的拉着领子往里面看，惹得他也忍不住凑过去。“怎么了吗”御幸一也的声音突然从旁边穿来，吓得泽村荣纯又是一个激灵想侧身就跑，还好捕手眼疾手快及时抓住他，眼神顺着打开的衣领口溜进去。

“.......”“.......”御幸一也也有点尴尬，抓住泽村荣纯的手稍微松了松，却没放开。从领口看进去乳头挺立着，倒不如说是已经磨破了皮肿了起来，蹭得衣服也殷殷红红的。这个发生在每天都要训练的人身上倒是没什么奇怪，就是在这种情况下这个人身上莫名色情，到底是哪里出了问题，是自己的脑子吗？御幸一也1200次问自己，竟然有点磕磕巴巴地说，这个要处理一下才行。

“这个要怎么处理？”傻子一号反问，“要贴OK绷吗？”对啊，要贴吗？向来是投手有问必答的捕手大人现下脑子宕机，一联想那个地方贴上OK绷就好像....OUT！“总而言之！”御幸一也突然提高音量，似乎是要驱赶某种东西“先消毒吧！” “没必要吧..”泽村荣纯有点别扭，“平时磕破了膝盖也没说消毒什么的....”还没等投手说完御幸一也的目光就刺过来了，他一边摆弄棉签一边咬着牙说，你什么时候磕破了膝盖还没消毒，泽村荣纯立马闭嘴了，看他拿着碘酒棉签走向自己。“撩起来吧”御幸一也这才有点缓过神来，语气也轻松了不少，玩心又起来了，语气玩味地催促投手赶快把自己的上衣掀起来。“那！那我自己来吧！”泽村荣纯上去就要抢棉签，太恶劣了！板凳王牌不要面子的吗！御幸一也怎么会轻易放过他，他手稍微抬高拉开了距离，低下头假装认真地问，你可以吗，处理不好的话那里可能会溃疡哦。这样一句话唬住了愣头愣脑的小傻子，胸口那里还隐隐约约的刺痛太烦人了，溃疡了不知要多麻烦。他稍微抬眼看了一下御幸一也，表情这么认真应该是没在骗人的，反正大家都是男人，澡都一起洗过了。泽村荣纯不停地给自己做心理建设，极力忽略这不正常的气氛，把它强硬地归类到投捕拍档正常关系中，他小心的把衣服撩至胸上，右乳头整个肿起来，连带着乳晕也不正常的红艳，怎么会这样，自己怎么就照做了，泽村荣纯1200次问自己。

御幸一也稍微弯下腰，把自己的脑袋凑到泽村荣纯的胸前，这具年轻的身体似乎源源不断地放出热量，烘得他整个脸都要变红了，而泽村荣纯只能看到他毛茸茸的头顶，对接下来的一切都未知。

“右边的似乎更严重啊”御幸一也轻轻的说，呼出来的热气扑在泽村荣纯的胸脯上，眼前的身体微不可见的抖动了一下，他抬眼看着泽村荣纯的眼睛说，你是不是偷偷伸手进去抓了？其实不是什么奇怪的事，跑到这个人嘴里就变了方向，搞得泽村荣泽又羞又气，抓着衣服的手抖个不停。御幸一也还接着说，手上全是细菌，不好好消毒可不行，说着扯下自己左手的手套。泽村荣纯这才发现御幸一也其实只脱下了头部的护具，衣服都还没换下来，捕手的身份更加刺激了他的羞耻心，他稍微往后缩了缩，后背抵到冰凉的铁柜上。御幸一也感觉到泽村荣纯的窘迫，但与以往不一样的是这次他并没有因此开心，反倒跟着一起焦灼，他皱了皱眉，声音听起来却很爽朗，他让自己的投手别紧张，语气就像是在比赛场上。他稍微往前凑了凑，左手垫在人和柜子中间，他真的很热，就像一个小太阳，御幸一也想。

冰凉湿润的棉签碰上去的时候又痒又痛，泽村荣纯的身体不自主的抖动，什么时候开始身后的那只手竟开始暗暗发力，似乎想把他拉过来，却又在抑制，他不服输，非要低着头盯着自己的伤处，咬着嘴看棉签在上面涂涂点点，太奇怪了，这种气氛，这种方式都太奇怪了，这不是欺负是什么，泽村荣纯越想越气，眼泪竟不知不觉出来了，还好只是争气地蓄在眼眶里，逼红了眼睛。御幸一也好像听到了轻微抽泣的声音，抬头一看泽村荣纯竟然一副要哭的架势，好一场恶霸学长欺负清纯学妹的戏码，他竟第一次开始反思自己的行为，心里纠了一把，就好像一记触身球强力地刮了过去，他放下手中的棉棒看着这个要哭不哭的傻子。

“好了接下来贴上OK绷就可以了”说着他撕开包装，不知是衣服撩起来太久受冷导致的，还是其他什么，肿起来的乳头被贴住后也还是挺立着，把OK绷也顶起来一小块。“这样就不会再磨到了”御幸一也把包装团起来扔进垃圾桶，发觉泽村荣纯从刚才就没再理过自己，玩心又起来了，所以说恶的本质怎么会被完全掩盖呢，他压低声音问，怎么了，这么疼吗，然后抬头，轻轻亲了亲被OK绷贴住的凸起。泽村荣纯眼睛一眨，眼泪就砸下来了。

这滴眼泪砸得御幸一也有点晕头，是那种得逞后甜蜜的晕头，他觉得好玩，又觉得心疼，这两种感觉交织在一起，他把头又重新埋回去，蹭着泽村荣纯薄薄一层的胸肌，稍微用力地再次去吻受伤的那里。泽村荣纯的脑子好像随着那一滴眼泪也溜走了，他是谁，他在哪儿，他被潜规则了吗，妈，爸，他脑子里一瞬间想到一些救星，却没力气去推开身前这个人。御幸一也知道他走神了，使坏地用力一咬，泽村荣纯的脑子这才回来，反射性地向后闪躲，连着那个人的左手一起撞上柜子，很响的一声。

这可能就是激情过后的平静，一声巨响后两个人都呆下来，泽村荣纯是在竖着耳朵听是不是要有人来了，来人了这可怎么解释，而御幸一也则纯粹是在思考该做到哪一步。他看起来很怕，御幸一也的左手已经不知不觉滑到腰上了，但无论如何也不能让他现在跑走，就像受伤的野兽如果不当场捕获，那它再也不会出现在你的视野里了。御幸一也站直了，呼了一口气，感觉在重新蓄力，泽村荣纯不是真的逃无可逃，他是有机会的。这个傻子还在价值观崩塌的边缘游走，御幸一也好心的帮他把上衣放下，泽村荣纯刚想回光返照，就又被整个人压向身后的铁柜了。“你...！你要.....”泽村荣纯还没有问完，他就感受到另一场危机了，一只罪恶的手正在他臀胯附近游走，最后停在两腿之间，那只手像玩球一样地抚摸他，御幸一也不知什么时候凑了过来，咬着耳朵跟他说，你也没有很怕啊，还没有缩进去。

御幸一也想，怎么会这样。护具还没有脱下来他没办法紧密地贴过去，反倒是一种保护了，他右手还戴着手套却能感觉到泽村荣纯下身的变化，正值青春的年纪，荷尔蒙占主导，泽村荣纯真的要哭了，球不听他的指挥也就罢了，身体也这样。他被刺激得浑身颤抖，手无处安放，无意中碰到御幸一也的后背却被吓得缩了手，他的捕手现在全身肌肉紧绷，似乎在经受什么历劫，他哭嚎一声，手只好去抓挠身后铁柜的门缝。御幸一也听到他的动静，不由自主地就凑过去问怎么了，看泽村荣纯闭着眼一副英勇就义的模样又觉得好笑，低头去咬他的喉结锁骨，然后去亲受伤的乳头，随后这具身体又是一震，御幸一也明白了，这是他的羞耻点，再换句话说就是敏感的地方。他再次撩起碍事的衣服，重重地吻了上去。

泽村荣纯想，怎么会这样。被亲吻乳头就激动成这样，这简直，这简直就跟女孩子一样。他愈发觉得浑身燥热，御幸也一的舌尖压着OK绷，从突起顶起的边缘内伸进去舔，然后又整颗咬住揉捻，最后吸住不远处的皮肤发出响声，不行了，太刺激了，头脑都开始发热，他一边闪躲一边找借口说还没有洗澡，实在是太脏了。御幸一也挑眉看他，全然不管他说的这件事，继续勤勤恳恳地播种草莓。

感觉过了一个世纪，泽村荣纯的感官一直在更新，但始终得不到爆发，训练后疲惫的身体在暧昧的气氛里更加酸软，整个人要栽进御幸一也得怀里了。怎么了？他又听到这句话，捕手对他说的这句话。虽说御幸一也这个人性格差劲了些，但在比赛中却又很有分寸，他永远照顾到队友们的情绪，尤其是投手，那叫什么，暂定的宠爱吗？泽村荣纯迷迷糊糊得想，御幸一也接住他身体的重量，本想着处男应该一刺激就投降了，没想到还意外持久，还是说要羞晕过去了？他仔细的观察，泽村荣纯这个样子真的很可爱，他忍不住去亲亲面颊，果然很烫。戴着手套又隔着裤子实在是有点不方便，不然他可以让自己的投手更舒服点。

时间拖得越久就越是一种煎熬，泽村荣纯最后几乎是哭着凑过去，御幸一也听到他难耐的说，“可不可以，伸进去摸一摸？”可不可以？御幸一也有点爆炸，这就好像他问可不可以投这种球一样，把自己交出来，把胜负交出来，问你可不可以。没办法说不可以，但御幸一也还是硬着头皮，如果伸进去结果就不堪设想了，直接上本垒？他粗喘了一口气，狠狠地贴住不停颤抖的泽村荣纯，往他的耳朵边呼气，不是说嫌脏不让摸吗？他挑逗得问他，泽村荣纯这才意识到自己的失态，呜嗷一声就像被强制断奶的幼狼，下身不自主的向前顶弄了几下，全被捕手给接住了，他颤抖着射精的时候眼泪接着掉下来，御幸一也凑过去舔，最后才亲了一下嘴角，泽村荣纯想，一嘴的碘酒味儿。

  

**Author's Note:**

> （说实话我是前两天开始入坑钻A，动画还没有看完就激情撒粮如果有bug还请各位多担待！以及如果能留下评论意见我会好开心德！)


End file.
